Dragon Princess
by UltimateLoveStorys
Summary: This story is in the POV of my OC Kya Perry-Ketchum, Adopted sister of Ash Ketchum, and Gary Oak's best friend. This is the story of how she became a Dragon Master and found friendship and love in the midst of all the chaos. Sucky Summary, i know. But i promise the story will be better!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is the result of a random plot bunny that appeared one night, I can't get rid of it so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Pokemon, but I **_**DO**_** own this plot and my OC**

To whomever it may concern,

If you're reading this right now, it means that I've become what I've always wanted to be.

You might not know who I am now, but I promise you will soon. My name is Kya Christine Perry-Ketchum, adopted daughter of Delia Ketchum, sister in all but blood to Ash Ketchum, and best friend to Gary Oak, Paul Shinji and just maybe Lance, Elite Four Dragon Master and Pokemon G-Man.

Now, whoever you are, I need you to know that what you are going to be reading here, is not always going to be some super happy, fine and dandy, 'I got what I wanted without even trying' kind of story. Sometimes it is harsh and cruel, and things don't always go as planned.

A lot of this that you read, you might think, what a liar, this is nonsense, happiness and achievement! Well yeah, life has it's up's too you know! This is now your first and final warning to turn back now if you want to see someone get the easy way out and be a star at everything they do, 'cause that's not me.

My name is Kya. My goal? To be the best Dragon Master the world has ever seen, and to rise above everyone who thought I could never do it. My side mission? Get my best friend to fall for me… and get a cape….

This is my story.

**A/N sorry it's so short! This is only a prologue though. The next chapters will definitely be longer! I hope you like it!**

**By the way, this prologue is the rewritten version. I had a bad plot line before, but now it's more clear.**


	2. flashes of the past-Part 1

**A/N Alright!, this chapter will basically be some of Kya's past**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own Kya and the plot, as well as OC's that appear if any**

_May 19, 1994_

It had seemed to be a normal, sun filled, Friday afternoon when the doorbell of Thomas Perry's house rang.

That is, of course, until he opened the door to find nothing. He would have closed it and walked away had he not heard a soft cry.

He looked down, and was shocked to find that there was a baby! The baby looked to be only about a week or two; it also had a letter strapped to its blanket.

He picked up the child gently and brought it into the house. Sitting down, he held it securely in one arm and read the letter.

_Tom,_

_When I left 9 months ago, I didn't know that I was pregnant with your baby. Yes, your baby. She is two weeks old and her birthday is May 5__th__. Name her whatever you like; she's your problem now. I don't want a thing to do with her or you so don't come looking._

_-Veronica_

Tom looked at the little girl in his arms in wonder. A baby? A little girl, to take care of all on his own? Could he do it?

The- no _His_ baby girl opened her eyes, looking at him innocently. He noticed that they were the same violet color as her mothers, but her hair was all his, a Charmander orange shade. When she opened them, he knew he could do it, he had to. Anything to keep his little girl happy.

He would need to name her, so he could stop referring to her as her, and the baby. Tom thought long and hard before it hit him.

Kya. Kya Christine Perry.

He _really _needed to visit Delia.

…

_June 7, 1997_

It was about 4:37 pm when a petite girl at the age of three sprinted through the small town of Pallet, her fiery hair whipping behind her, and a terrified look of her innocent face. After what seemed like eternity to her, she reached her destination and rang the door to the Ketchum household urgently.

When the door opened, a brunette looked down at her worriedly.

"What's wrong Kya? Did something happen?" her Goddaughter was really starting to worry her with the terrified expression that tainted her normally carefree face.

"It's Daddy! He won't wake up! He's been sleeping all day!" Delia went pale and rushed the girl inside.

"Kya, can you take Ash and go to Prof. Oak's house? I'm going to go and try to wake up daddy, you and Ash can go and play with Gary until then though okay?"

The young girl smiled at her godmother and nodded "Alright!" and with that, Delia sprinted out of her home, rushing as fast as she could to her best friends home, and barged into his room.

She froze at the sight in front of her, Tom, her best friend since childhood, her son's godfather, the who had comforted her, suffered with her, the man who had bravely battled the cancer that he'd had for the past year, trying to be strong for his daughter, her Tommy, the love of her life, was laying on the bed, white as snow.

"No… no Tommy, NO!" she screamed at him and ran to his side, he really did look as if he were sleeping peacefully. "Tommy, please, wake up! Wake up Tom…" she shook him hard, sobbing.

He couldn't do this to her! He could do this! Not when he had a daughter to take care of, not when she still hadn't told him how she felt!

"Tommy please wake up! I love you, I need you, and Kya needs you! Everyone needs you Thomas! You can't do this to us…." she broke of, sobbing into his chest, clutching his icy pale hand in her own, holding on as if it would bring him back.

After a while she composed herself, and looked at the man in front of her determined "Don't you worry Tom, I'll take good care of her. I'll be the best mother I can be to Kya and Ash. I'll put all your pokemon at the Professors Lab so they can have fun there, and I promise that you will **never** be forgotten, my love." she leaned down and kissed his cold lips, a lone tear making a trail down her face.

She promptly picked up the phone and dialed a number. She needed to plan the funeral of her best friend.

…

_July 12, 2005_

In the Ketchum home, it was near chaos in the living room. Gary, Ash, (both 10) and Kya (11) were watching the most exciting series of battles they'd ever seen.

The winner of the Indigo Plateau Championship, a 15 year old boy named Lance Wataru who specialized in dragon types, got the chance to fight the Elite Four, so almost all of Kanto was watching as the teen was sweeping through the elite among elite of pokemon trainers.

He'd had a long, hard battle with Lorelei, the Ice Queen. At the Ketchum household, this battle was filled with throwing pillows at the TV (Lance's first two pokemon, a Dragonair and an Aerodactyl, were both taken down by Lorelei's Lapras and Kya had thrown the pillow in frustration), yelling matches (the two boys had teased Kya because she was completely confident that the boy would win, and she yelled at them for doubting her), and cheering when Lance finally took her down.

After her, he healed his pokemon and easily took out Bruno without even breaking a sweat. Kya was convinced at that moment that he would win the whole thing.

Agatha proved to be a challenge with her Gengars when she took out his Dragonite with a powerful Dream eater, but in the end, he prevailed with a dragon tail from his Dragonair.

Will, the Psychic Master was an easy win too. His pokemon didn't stand a chance against Lance's Dragonite, and Lance won with a standoff of solar beam and hyper beam, his Dragonites hyper beam prevailing and knocking out Will's Exeggutor.

Now, Lance was facing the champion, the current champions name was Harrison and he varied in his typing, so no one ever knew what was coming next!

They had seen a Raichu, which was taken down by Lance's Aerodactyl, a Rapidash who took out Aerodactyl but was beaten by the Dragon Specialists Kingdra. The Kingdra was beaten by a Venusaur, the champions starter, which also took out the red head's Gyarados before being taken down by his Tyranitar which, in turn was taken out by a very powerful Poliwrath.

Everyone knew that Lance only had two more pokemon, Dragonair, and Dragonite, while the Champion still had two mystery pokemon. Both trainers were very concentrated on their battle, but while the Champion looked comfortable, Lance had a furrow in his brow and his hand reached for one of his pokeballs.

The three kids leaned forward in anticipation. Which one did he choose? He threw the ball and in a flash of light, out came the blue, serpentine figure of Dragonair. His Dragonair had a fierce look too it, like a snake, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

The two pokemon sized each other up for a moment before Lance decided to make the first move. He jumped into action, his long black and red cape swaying behind him.

"Dragonair, Rain Dance!" all three kids looked shocked

"What is he _doing_!? That'll just power up the Poliwrath's water moves!" Gary shouted at the screen while Ash stared at the screen shocked.

"He must be planning something! He _has_ to be!" Kya had a slight pleading tone in her voice at this '_what was he thinking?!'_

Harrison on the other hand, realized what the red head was doing and quickly gave a command to his Poliwrath

"Hurry Poliwrath! Blizzard!" as he commanded this, Lance let out a confident laugh

"Thunder!" He yelled and then Kya, Gary and Ash all gave shouts of joy as they realized his plan

"He was giving it perfect accuracy!" Kya yelled happily

The two attacks each hit their targets at the same time and both opponents were knocked unconscious by the powerful attacks.

Kya held her breath as she watched both trainers return their pokemon before pulling out their final pokeballs.

She watched (and almost swooned) as Lance kissed the top of the ball and threw the ball high in the air, releasing his mighty Dragonite into the stadium. He caught the ball and the orange dragon landed lightly in front of its trainer.

She looked on, entranced as Harrison took out his own Pokeball, whispered something to it, and also threw it into the air, letting out a magnificent Pidgeot that gave a loud caw before hovering above its trainer.

Lance wasted no time.

"Dragonite, into the sky! Twister!" the large dragon whipped up a whirlwind and sent it speeding toward the large bird.

"Pidgeot, dodge and use air slash followed by an aerial ace!" the Pidgeot did as it was told, only getting nicked by the twister before sending a speedy air slash toward the offending pokemon before starting its aerial ace.

"Dodge!" the dragon type barely twisted out of the way of the air slash but was hit dead on by the bird as it executed its aerial ace.

Kya got stars in her eyes as both Lance and Dragonite snarled and Lance got into a fighting stance.

"Get it dizzy! Then use confuse ray!" the Dragonite nodded and flew in speedy circles around the Pidgeot, creating a whirlwind that spun the bird around and around. It stopped abruptly and shot a confuse ray right to the face of the bird, making it both dizzy, and confused. Not a good combination.

The Champion gritted his teeth and thought for a moment before swiftly pulling a berry out of his pocket and tossing it upward "Pidgeot, catch!" and the bird, swooped (a bit wobbly) and ate the fruit, making the confusion go away.

Then, both opposing trainers yelled out to their trusted pokemon "GIGA IMPACT!"

"Come on, come one!" Kya and the boys said together, all standing up in excitement; this was the most intense battle they'd ever seen!

Both pokemon were enveloped in bright, white light and sped forward towards each other and then, it happened. Commercial break.

"NO!" all three kids screamed loudly and Delia rushed into the room.

"What happened?! Did he lose?" Delia looked wide eyed at the children who were all currently screaming angrily and throwing pillow all over the place. She silently congratulated herself on taking down everything that could be broken.

"THEY WENT TO A COMMERCIAL AT THE MOST EXCITING PART!" Then Kya screeched at everyone to shut up and stared at the screen, the battle was back on!

They started at the moment the pokemon started to rush towards each other and in a blinding flash of white, and an ear shattering boom, they collided. The stadium was filled with smoke and it took a minute filled with dead silence for it to clear. When it finally did, Kya screamed happily.

Lance's Dragonite was standing proudly with a fierce look on its face and Harrison's Pidgeot was lying knocked out on the ground in front of it.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle! Challenger Lance is the winner! Lance Wataru of Blackthorn, Johto, is the new Indigo League Champion!"

The crowd roared, and so did the Kya, Ash and Gary.

Kya had stars in her eyes as she watched Lance run and hug his Dragonite, and be crowned the new Champion of Kanto. She vowed to herself right then and there that she would be the greatest Dragon Master that the world had ever seen.

_May 5, 2006_

A 12 year old Kya was bouncing up and down in her room with Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum, who had temporarily put off their rivalry for this day, Kya's 12th birthday. The day she would get her first pokemon

"Can you guys believe it? I'm getting a pokemon today! My very first pokemon! I know exactly which one I want too!" she gushed, expecting the boys to ask her which one, they didn't do that.

"We know." they said flatly in unison and she looked sheepish.

"I guess I talked about it a lot?"

"Kya, all of Pallet knows what starter you want! You've been telling everyone who will listen since Lance became the champion." Gary smirked at his best friend and she rolled her eyes.

"Well sorry for being excited!" Gary and Ash's eyes widened a fraction, she was getting angry.

"No, no! It's okay to be excited Kya, I know I will! And Ashy-boy will be too! Ha-ha, everyone knows that." he teased Ash after calming Kya down, receiving a glare from the raven haired boy. "Anyways Kya, it's a good thing that everyone knows because that means my Gramps does! He got you an extra special present!"

Kya's eyes lit up at this "Really!? How could it be extra special? Oooh I can't wait! When can I go get it?!"

She was nearly bouncing again and the two boys had to smile, it was always a good thing to see her happy. She was never the happiest child growing up because of the abandonment from her mother and the death of her father, but Ms. Ketchum always did the best she could to keep the girl happy. It worked, but she wasn't the same as she was when she was younger, it took a toll on her personality and the way she looked at life. She was aware of how it felt to be alone; losing both parents did that to you. She became sarcastic and sometimes snappish, she didn't smile frequently, not to say she didn't smile, and she had a short temper, and she was just a different person after losing her father, the best friend she had. She lost her hyper, bubbly, naïve, always saw the good in people and life attitude and people loved it when they saw a reminder of her old self, the one who hadn't lost as much.

"If we ask your mom we could go now" he said matter-of-factly and she fell over anime style, popping back up and sprinting out her bedroom door.

"MAMAAA! MOM! WHERE ARE YOU AT?!" the boys sweat dropped and walked out the door after her and into the kitchen to see Kya giving Delia the puppy dog eyes, the boys smirked knowing that Delia would crack. No one could resist Kya's puppy dog eyes. No one.

"Okay…" Delia sighed defeated, but stuck her hand up when Kya was about to cheer "But, you all need to eat your lunch first! Sandwiches anyone?" she smiled adoringly at her son, adopted daughter and her friend.

The kids laughed but sat down at the table.

After they ate, the three kids sprinted towards the Oak Lab with Kya in the lead, her bright orange hair flipping and flailing behind her.

Once they reached the lab, Gary covered her eyes as Ash opened the door. As they walked in, Kya was grinning excitedly, she couldn't wait! Gary took his hands off of her eyes and she discovered the brunette boy's grandfather smiling down at her.

"Hiya Prof. Oak!"

"Hello little Kya, well I guess you aren't that little anymore, Happy Birthday, my girl! 12 is a big number!" Her grandfather figure ruffled her hair and she smiled bashfully.

"Thank you Professor." she said with her head bowed in respect for the old man.

"Now! For the real reason you came here, your birthday present!" he glared playfully "We all know that's the only reason you came"

"Of course!" she smirked cheekily and he reached into his pocket, bringing out a small red and white ball, as he enlarged it, she could see that it had a small flame design skillfully engraved above the button.

"Now Kya," he stopped her before she could snatch the ball "I am entrusting you with a very special pokemon, and I expect that you with treat him with utmost care, not that I would expect anything different out of you." The orange haired girl nodded eagerly.

"Of course Prof.! You can count on it!" he smiled satisfied and handed her the pokeball.

She took it in her hands and traced the design in awe before her best friend spoke up with a smirk

"Well aren't you going to meet him?" she glowered at him, but he wasn't fazed, so she rolled her eyes and let out the pokemon inside the ball, he jaw dropping at what she saw.

"A _shiny_ Charmander?!" she promptly dropped to her knees and hugged the gold colored Charmander tightly "It's nice to meet you little guy," she said softly as she released him "How would you like to be my friend?"

The lizard like pokemon grinned toothily and replied happily "Char!"

"Alright then Charcoal! Welcome to the family! This is Ash and Gary, my brother and best friend; you'll meet my mom soon too!"

"Char! Chaaaarr!"

"So Kya, here is your pokedex, and some pokeballs to start you off. Have you decided when you will leave on your journey?" The professor handed her a purple pokedex and five pokeballs which she pocketed.

"Actually Prof… I was planning to stay in Pallet town for the year until it's time for Ash and Gary to leave too. I want to do this all with them at the same pace! Of course though," she smirked "I will be training Charcoal in that time, not just keeping him as a simple pet. How else would I become the best Dragon Master if I didn't train my pokemon?"

…

_May 22, 2007_

Kya woke up to a door slamming downstairs and grumbled about the noise before getting up. She smiled and realized that today was the day she would be leaving with Ash.

She got dressed in her new outfit Delia had bought her for the trip, a deep purple v-neck sport tank top with black straps, and some comfy black running shorts.

She packed her bag and slung it over her shoulder before walking over to her sleeping Charmeleon receiving a smokescreen to the face when she tried to wake him up.

"Dang it Charcoal! I could just leave you here and only bring Saphira you know!" she yelled angrily at the golden lizard.

That got him up.

Saphira was a young dratini that she had found nearly dead, washed up on the shore of her and Gary's fishing spot about 6 months ago. She immediately took her to professor Oak and he fixed her up. It turned out that she was just a baby, possibly only a year old and most likely orphaned. Dratini's don't mature until around 3 years of age, unless they evolve, and they mature a little faster. And she seemed to take a liking to Kya so Kya caught her.

Charcoal had decided that he was the protector of their little group and didn't like anything happening to danger the two girls. Because Saphira wasn't much of a fighter yet, and she couldn't really hold her own in a fight, Charcoal would never let the two of them leave on a journey without him.

So the two of them walked downstairs and Kya grabbed Saphira from her fish tank and sat down at the table with her mom, who handed her a plate of waffles and gave her pokemon some food.

"Hey mom, was that Ash slamming the door?"

"Yes, sweetie, he woke up late today. He ran out before even eating!" Kya gasped at this, she knew for a fact that there were three others who had their twelfth birthday today in Pallet Town, and the professor only had three pokemon to give away.

"Oh no! He won't get his pokemon today! There won't be enough!" she quickly stuffed her waffles in her mouth, returned her pokemon, and sprinted out the door, ignoring Delia's call from behind her.

She arrived in front of the lab, huffing and holding her knees, she looked up and saw a crowd of people and recognized a sound that was like her own personal nails on a chalkboard kind of sound and cringed.

Gary's Cheerleaders.

She hated them all with a burning passion. They seriously annoyed the hell out of her.

She walked into the crowd and shoved past two cheerleaders "Move it dumb and dumber!" she snarled at the obvious fake blondes.

Sure enough, Gary Oak was in the middle of the large crowd, basking in the attention he was getting. She rolled her eyes with a small smile, that was Gary for you, always the arrogant ass. She walked up to him and flicked his forehead and he glowered at her, she just smirked.

"What was that for?!"

"You were being arrogant again. So what did you get?" she asked, excitement hinted in her tone and he smiled

"See for yourself!" he pressed the button on his pokeball and a little blue turtle popped out.

"Oh how cute! You picked Squirtle! Ha! Figures you would get the one with the type advantage over mine," she pet the Squirtle's little blue head and he basked in the attention he was getting. Kya let out a laugh at this, "Oh my gosh, Gary I think this guy might give you a run for your money in arrogance! You picked the one that acts just like you!"

"Yeah, yeah, hush up! Anyway, I'll see you later Kya, I've gotta get started on my journey!"

"See ya Gary!" she waved as he left and the crowd dispersed. Sitting down on a step, she waited for her little brother to come out and let her two companions out of their pokeballs, Saphira sat herself on Kya's shoulder while the golden Charmeleon sat next to his trainer.

After about five minutes of boredom, her mother appeared with a small group of people from the neighborhood and she gave them all a small smile as she stood up to greet them.

"Mom, you didn't need to do this!" she said fondly to the kind brunette woman who shook her head.

"Of course I did sweetheart! You and Ashy are leaving today; of course I would give you a going away party!"

Ash chose that moment to come down the stone steps that led to the lab and smiled as he saw the crowd. Kya noticed that he had a defiant looking Pikachu next to him and smiled, relieved that Professor Oak had another pokemon on hand.

"Oh Ash! Is that your pokemon? It's adorable!" Delia gushed over her son's first pokemon and Kya looked at the little yellow mouse curiously, he and Charcoal seemed to be having a stare down. She patted her companions head and gave him a look and a raised eyebrow, challenging him to start something. He huffed and glared at the ground while the Pikachu snickered.

"Kya?" her head shot up and looked at her mom and brother who were staring at her.

"Yeah? Sorry I wasn't listening." Ash laughed at her

"It's okay, I asked if you were ready to go!" she smiled at her little brother and nodded, taking her backpack from her mother's outstretched hand.

"Yep!" before she could say anything else her mother held up a hand.

"Kya, I never got around to asking you, but will you be earning badges along with Ash? You never told us what you chose to do,"

"No mom, I'm just going to train and watch as Ash gets his badges!" she told her mom and the brunette woman smiled and nodded.

Kya turned to Ash, "Race ya!" she smirked, challenging him.

"You're on!" and with that, they were sprinting towards the trail.

"BYE MOM!" they yelled over their shoulders and kept running, Ash with Pikachu squirming in his arms, and Kya holding onto Saphira with Charcoal hot on their heels.

…

"No, Ash I refuse! I will not give you Charcoal to catch a pokemon just because your Pikachu won't listen!" Kya was _very_ annoyed with her brother right now.

"But-"

"No! Ash, this is all a part of being a trainer! You need to bond with your pokemon if you want them to listen to you! I had to bond with Charcoal and Saphira for them to trust and listen to me, now you have to do that with Pikachu!"

Ash wasn't listening. He had his own agenda.

"Fine! If you won't help me and Pikachu won't listen I'll do it on my own!" Kya shot him a glare, she didn't like where this was going.

"What do you-" Ash picked up a medium sized rock that fit in the palm of his hand, and before Kya realized what he was doing, he chucked it into the bushes where the Pidgey had disappeared.

"ASHTON! You little brat! Do you realize what you just did?! You could have seriously injured a pokemon! Or worse, angered one!" Ash cowered under her glare until they heard an angry squawk, and a furious looking Spearow with a bump on its head appeared from the bush.

It then let out a loud screech.

"Oh no… Now you've done it! Grab Pikachu, hurry! The flock is coming!" bust she said it too late, a large flock of both Spearow and Fearow suddenly appeared, and seeing the pokemon, attacked them. Kya quickly returned Charcoal and Saphira and pulled Ash along by his sleeve as Pikachu sped ahead of them.

"Don't worry Pikachu! I'll protect you, just get in the pokeball! I promise you'll be okay!" Ash yelled to his Pikachu but it just ran further ahead, giving the Spearows a leeway to attack him. "No!" Ash screamed as the angry pokemon attacked the little mouse.

Eventually, the mouse collapsed, but unfortunately, it was into a river and he was quickly carried downstream.

Ash acted quickly and dove into the river after the pokemon, grabbing onto it tightly and holding it above the water. Kya dove in too, not about to let her little brother do something so reckless on his own, and was quickly taken by the current. She wasn't the best swimmer so she struggled to stay afloat, her fear of drowning taking the number one spot in her mind. To make matters worse, she spotted a waterfall just ahead, started to panic, and took in a mouthful of water. And the more she panicked, the more she took in. she felt like she was getting heavier and heavier, like her head would explode at any moment, the silence of the underwater was killing her and she didn't even feel it when she fell down the waterfall.

Then, she felt something scaly push her and a hand close around her wrist before everything went black.

…

Kya woke up to coughing the water out of her lungs and a red-headed girl about her age hovering over her. Oh yeah, and rain. Pouring rain.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly as she helped her sit up. "You almost died down there, and we need to get you to the Pokemon Center so you can rest, so can you walk?"

"Yeah… I think I'm alright, just a little shaken up is all. Did you save me?" she looked at the girl curiously, she probably owed her, her life.

"Kind of, the black haired boy you were with pulled you out, but I did CPR while he stole my bike to get his Pikachu to the Pokemon Center," Kya's Jaw dropped, Ash had stolen this girl's bike?!

"That was Ash, we got attacked by a flock of Spearow and Fearow that he angered… thank you so much for saving my life, I swear to you I'll make it up to you! And I'm sorry about my brother taking your bike, I'll make him give it back." the girl flushed a little and smiled.

"You don't have to make it up to me, I'm just happy I managed to save you! You swallowed a lot of water. By the way, I'm Misty, Misty Waterflower."

"I'm Kya Perry-Ketchum, nice to meet you," she held out her hand and Misty shook it before helping her up.

"By the way, is that Horsea yours? He was there when Ash pulled you out of the water and has been pretty worried about you," Misty gestured towards the water and sure enough, there was a little Horsea looking at her happily. She walked over to it curiously.

"Hello there little one, were you worried about me?"

"Seeea, hor horsea!" it nodded happily and nuzzled her hand, she smiled at it fondly. She then held up two hands, one with one finger and the other with two.

"Are you a boy or a girl? One for boy and two for girl." the blue seahorse hit the hand with one finger, "Ah, a boy, would you like to come with me buddy?" the Horsea nodded excitedly and she laughed before pulling out a pokeball and taping it to his head. It didn't even shake.

She turned to a slightly shocked Misty and smiled, "I think I'll call him Neptune, since he'll be the king of the seas one day."

The two red-heads then slowly made their way to Viridian, chatting and becoming friends along the way. They didn't realize it at the time, but it was the start of a lifelong friendship.

…

_July 23, 2009_

Ash, Misty, Tracey, and Kya were walking up to the Ketchum household, laughing and joking all the way.

Ash had just won the Orange League, Kya getting third place and pouting that she hadn't gotten the chance to beat Ash.

"You know I would've won if you'd faced me" she stuck her tongue out at the boy and he did the same, Misty and Tracey laughed at the siblings.

"You wish! Hey look, we're here!" Ash was immediately distracted by the sight of their home and grinned at Kya before speeding to the door.

She smirked and ran ahead of him; she had always been faster when it came to running. She threw open the door and Ash caught up to her.

"MOM, WE'RE HOME!" they both yelled into the house, but the voice that answered wasn't what they were expecting.

"Kya? Ash? Is that you?" it was Brock. Kya and Ash's jaws dropped, along with Misty who had caught up to them, Tracey was just confused.

"Is that-?" Misty asked and they rushed into the kitchen to see Brock, in a pink, frilly apron, cleaning the kitchen.

"Brock!" Kya smiled and ran to hug him; he laughed and spun her around before hugging Ash and Misty.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were with Prof. Ivy!" apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Kya looked on shocked as her 18 year old big brother figure went into the fetal position on the ground looking traumatized.

"Don't mention that name…" he said faintly and she shook her head, the woman must have broken his heart, poor guy!

"Want me to punch her out for you?" she asked innocently, twiddling her thumbs and he laughed weakly.

"No, that's okay, no need." she just shook her head with Misty as they heard the door open and Ms. Ketchum walked in.

"Mom!" Ash and Kya yelled and ran towards their mother, who, in turn, completely snubbed them and hugged Pikachu. The two of them sweat dropped.

"Oh, I missed you too Pikachu! And where are Charcoal, Saphira and Neptune, sweetheart?" Kya scratched the back of her head.

"Uh, mom, I don't think you want Charcoal and Saphira in the house, they're… a little big…. And you probably wouldn't want to hug Neptune, he evolved, and Seadras are pretty pointy, along with the poison point ability." her mother pouted but pulled the 14 and 15 year olds into a hug.

"I missed you two! It's so weird not having you and Gary in the house all the time!" as she said Gary, Ash went into the fetal position like Brock had moments ago.

"Don't mention that name!" he pouted and Kya glared at him.

"Ash, you hush up! He may be arrogant and your rival, but he's one of my very best friends, you know that!" she scolded him angrily and he looked abashed and turned his head.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbled and they went to eat lunch.

…

Later, after Ash had given the GS ball (a ball that the Prof. had wanted them to get from Prof. Ivy in the Orange Islands) to Prof. Oak, and Tracey had, had many fan boy moments because of the Prof., Gary showed up.

"Gary!" Kya showed such enthusiasm that Tracey, Brock, and Misty were shocked. The normally sarcastic girl, who wasn't really known for being cheerful and smiley, had a sparkle in her eyes and was smiling largely. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

She ran towards the spiky haired brunette and he opened his arms to embrace her, hugging his best friend tightly. The boy laughed as she hugged him tighter.

"Kind of have to breathe Kya!" she quickly released him

"Sorry, forgot that you can't handle my hugs!" she grinned cheekily at him

"Yeah well, you tend to squeeze the air out of anything and everything you hug" he said snidely back to her.

She just grinned.

…

After a battle between Ash's Pikachu and Gary's Eevee, (which was fawned over by Misty and Kya) that Gary won easily, the brunette boy announced that he was leaving.

"You're what now?! Already?" Kya yelled angry that he was leaving so soon. He looked apologetic but she turned her head.

"I'm sorry Kya, but I have to! I've got to keep moving!" she softened a little before looking at him.

"At least let me walk with you out of Pallet." he smiled and nodded.

"Wouldn't have it any other way,"

"Be back before it gets too dark!" her mother yelled after her as she and Gary walked away and she lifted her hand to give a backwards wave.

…

"Where are you even going?" she asked after about half an hour.

"Johto." he said simply, and when she looked at him curiously he went into detail. "There's a whole other league there, I want to get stronger, and to do that I have to challenge myself. This is my challenge. What about you, I figure Ashy-boy will want to go to Johto too because I'm his rival and he can't resist for some reason, but what about you? I know you don't want to just follow your little brother everywhere he goes."

She sighed, he'd hit that nail right on the head. "You're right; I really don't want to follow him everywhere. I have my own goals, you know? And there would be nothing to gain for me in Johto except more training. But what can I do? He's my brother, and he's a danger magnet, I don't want him getting hurt…." She looked down, conflicted, and Gary put an arm around her comfortingly.

"You know, you can't keep trying to protect everyone. I know you think you have to because you don't want to lose anyone else, but you have to let him do his own thing too you know. He's only a year younger than you, just like me, and hey, he's a strong trainer too, he can protect himself! As for what you can do, there are other regions, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, all of which have dragon types that you could train. You could go to one of them and see what you can do without your little brother taking the spotlight everywhere," again, he hit the nail right on the head.

"Yeah… I think you're right Gary. I think I'll try Sinnoh and see what dragons they have. Maybe ill try their league too!" the more she thought about it, the more excited she got. _I could finally be my own person without my brother being with me at all times! I could try so many things, and do things I've missed out on because of Ash's urgency to leave places as soon as he got one badge to go get the next!_

She nodded, making up her mind. She would travel through Sinnoh and leave her friends behind to start fresh on her own journey, not her brothers. Gary smiled as she walked with a new hop in her step and looking as if a weight had lifted from her shoulders.

As the sky got darker she and Gary hugged goodbye and he wished her luck in Sinnoh. She pulled out a pokeball containing her most trusted partner and pressed the small, white button in the middle, releasing him from the ball.

Before them stood a large, proud, Charizard who was blacker than night, had ruby red eyes and wings to match.

"Hello Charcoal" she smiled softly at her friend and hopped on his back, patting his head. "I hope I see you soon Gary! Good luck with the Indigo League!" she patted Charcoal's side with her foot and he launched into the air.

Gary chuckled and gave her a two finger salute which she returned.

"Pallet Town, Charcoal." She said and the dragon like pokemon sped off in the opposite direction of the brunette.

She smiled serenely and pulled out another pokeball, releasing Saphira into the air. The large, blue, serpentine figure of her Dragonair started to fly beside them with the angel like wings on her head.

She laughed happily as the wind rushed through her long, orange hair. She felt so comforted in the sky, like she was always meant to be there, all of her worries and sadness just disappeared whenever she flew on Charcoal and Saphira, and she was skilled at flying on them too. They only trusted her to ride them though, well, Saphira also trusted Ash, but no one else could.

They finally landed in front of the Ketchum household and Kya thanked her pokemon before returning them and walking inside, slightly disappointed to see that they were almost done eating.

She smiled weakly as she walked up, "What, was Ashy too hungry to wait?" she teased her brother and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" she ignored him and sat down, grabbing a plate and piling some food onto it.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry! The food had finished cooking and we weren't sure when you would get back, so we started eating before it could get cold," Her mother looked distraught, obviously understanding that she felt disappointed. She smiled at her worried mother.

"It's okay mom, I know these guys would have started eating anyway if the food was done," Delia looked relieved that she wasn't too upset, "So, what did I miss?"

Misty was the one to answer her, "Well Tracey decided that he's going to stay here and be Prof. Oak's assistant!" Kya smiled over at the blushing boy, happy that he was going to live out his dream. "And after Ash found out where Gary is headed he decided that we're going to Johto! We also got tasked with delivering the GS ball to a guy named Kurt in Johto, oh, and Brock decided to come with us! Are you going to challenge the Johto League with Ash?" her red haired friend explained everything and finished with a question, Kya frowned a little that they just expected her to come along with them without asking her opinion on the matter.

"I expected that Ash would want to go to Johto," she sent a knowing look at her brother, "But I'm not going with you guys… I'm going to Sinnoh," she held up her hand as everyone opened their mouth to say something, "No, let me talk, there would be nothing for me to gain if I went to Johto except for more training and watching as Ash gets closer to his own goals. Don't get me wrong, I love watching Ash achieve things and all, but I have goals too! And I wont go anywhere with them if I keep walking in my little brother's shadow! I'm sorry you guys, but I think it's time I started my own journey, so I can find my own potential and figure things out by myself." she sighed and put her hand down, happy that she got that off of her chest.

Misty, Brock, Tracey, Prof. Oak, and her mom seemed to accept it well enough. Her three friends smiled at her.

"If you want to do this, then go ahead! Just, please, keep in contact! If you're leaving me alone to the guys, I need to be able to talk to you somehow!" Misty pleases with her, slightly horrified at being left to fend for herself when the boys got insufferable.

"Do both of you girls have PokeGear?" Prof. Oak asked, and when they nodded he continued "Well I can install a new program that allows you to send text messages to each other through them, just give them to me and I'll install it," the girls happily handed him the gear and a minute later they got them back, he had even programmed their numbers into each others gear.

"Thank you so much Prof.!" they said in unison and the old man smiled at them

"It was no problem." Delia couldn't hold herself back any longer and rushed forward to hug the red headed fifteen-year-old.

"Oh, my little girl, going off on her own! Will you be okay dear? What if something happens and no one is there to help!" her motherly instincts were on high and she was worrying greatly for her daughter, it was dangerous to travel alone. Delia had learnt that the hard way when she was younger; she and her traveling companion, Derrick, got into a fierce argument and split up; she had nearly been killed by a Kangaskhan when she stumbled across it and its baby. Luckily Tom had been nearby and heard her scream, so he showed up and saved the day with his Rapidash, and she traveled with him from then on.

Kya smiled at her, Tom's smile, and she nearly burst into tears at the look on her face, "Don't worry mom, I'll be fine, I promise! Please… I really want to do this." Delia hesitated for a moment before giving in; she could have done this when she was younger, now she was even more responsible, she could handle herself. All Delia could do now was pray she was doing the right thing.

"Alright Kya, you can go. I'll buy you a ticket for the ferry tomorrow." she said and her daughter ran to hug her tightly.

"Thank you mama…" she mumbled into her hair and Delia just hugged tighter before releasing.

Everything was calm for a moment before Ash seemed to burst.

"HOW ARE YOU ALL OKAY WITH THIS?!" he yelled and everyone looked at him shocked, Kya glared at him.

"What are you talking about? Are you not allowing me to be independent, Ash? Am I supposed to follow you everywhere watching you live your dream and not do anything to follow mine? Can I not be selfish just this _once_ Ash?" she snapped at him in an icy cold tone that everyone flinched at. Suddenly they were wondering how she could change moods at the flip of a switch.

"No! What's so terrible about traveling with me huh? What is with your sudden need to travel without me?! Everything was fine before you came back from your little _walk_ with _Gary_! It's like he's trying to turn you against me!" his face was red with anger and Kya looked beside herself, and her violet eyes had a spark of fury.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING HIM INTO THIS! I CANNOT _BELIEVE_ YOU! Why is it that you think EVERYTHING is always about you?! And just what are you implying about Gary and I? Is it just horrible to you that I walked my best friend out of town and had a civil conversation with him? Something that you can just _never_ seem to do?! News flash _Ashton_, you. Are. Not. My. Father. You are my little brother for Arceus sake! You don't get to decide what I do and where I go or who I'm friends with! And seriously? Are you kidding me Ash, Gary isn't trying to 'turn me against you', he just knows me well enough to know that I DON'T WANT TO FOLLOW YOU AROUND MY WHOLE LIFE! I just don't get why you can't understand that and why you don't want to give me this little bit of freedom!" if her eyes only had a spark of anger before, now they were a blazing inferno, yet colder than ice at the same time, and she was starting to look like one of the dragons she loved so much, like she could breathe fire at any given moment. Ash didn't seem fazed though, and kept coming.

"Oh come on Kya! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! Just about everybody thinks that you and Gary will be married one day! I don't get how you like him so much, he's an arrogant jerk who only thinks of himself!" he ignored her plea of freedom and kept arguing

"Seriously Ash? Can I not have a male friend, ever, without you or everyone else thinking that it's romantic?! And I like him so much because once you actually get to know him, _which you obviously never took the time to do_, you would see that he is a wonderful person to know once you get around the arrogant mask he puts up! Did you not realize that Gary and I also have something in common? BOTH OF US LOST OUR PARENTS! Do you not see the similarities in the way we act, Ash? It's because we hide ourselves behind that so we don't get hurt by anyone else! If you got to know him better, you would realize that he's actually a caring, funny person that doesn't deserve the unnecessary hate you have for him!" she was panting at the end of this rant before she cursed herself for revealing that side of Gary, she wished she could have held her tongue…. So to get the conversation away from him, she changed the subject.

"Answer me this though Ash, as you decided to ignore me before. Why the _hell_ don't you want to give me this little freedom?!"

"Because you're just being _SELFISH_ you just want to leave so you can go get yourself some fancy new dragons!" he sneered at her and she froze. The room was dead silent and everyone was staring shocked at the two siblings who were oblivious to the others in the room.

Kya was shaking a little and her hand was twitching towards Charcoal's pokeball, but she restrained herself and spoke in a deadly calm voice.

"You have the nerve to call me selfish Ash? Everything I've done, I've done for you. I waited for my pokemon journey so I could travel with you and you wouldn't be alone. I decided not to take the gym challenge so I could be a supportive big sister and watch you achieve. I've risked my life, and my own safety, to save you so many times over the years, and I would save you a million more even if I died in the process, and I am selfish? I have a grand total of three pokemon, who trust me, I love more than anything, while you have over 40 (**A/N I'm counting the 30 Tauros**) and you think it's selfish of me if I want 'some fancy new dragons'? Okay Ash, sure, I'm the selfish one, you are right and I am wrong. Are you happy now? Well guess what Ash, I was never asking for your approval, much less your permission. I'm going whether you like it or not, so go ahead, call me a selfish bitch. But just remember this, it will take a whole lot more than a simple apology for me to forgive you right now because while I may love you, and you're my brother, but right now, I most definitely dislike you. And that is an understatement."

"Yeah, well sometimes I wish you were never my sister," he growled quietly and she froze, looking at Ash like she didn't know who he was.

"Well if that's what you want, you don't have to call me your sister anymore. I'll just be the girl who lives in your house and shares the same mother, but I will _not_ be your sister."

She promptly turned on her heel and walked up the stairs and down the hallway that led to her room leaving a frozen group of people behind her, she and Ash had fought before, and they had very bad fights sometimes too, but it was never to the magnitude that this one had reached, and they had always forgiven each other.

She closed her door softly and looked around her room, it was the same as she had left it, and as she walked to her bed, halfway between the door and the safe haven of her sheets, she crumbled. Both mind and body. She fell to her knees and the traitorous tears that had been threatening to fall finally broke through, leaving salty trails down her cheeks. Weakly, she reached to her belt and pulled off a pokeball with a flame design etched on the front, and pressed the button.

Charcoal, who had most likely heard the fight from his ball, immediately sat down, pulled her into his arms and wrapped his tail around them as she sobbed into his smoky grey chest.

They fell asleep that way, and that was how Delia found them the next morning, Kya in the fetal position and her most faithful companion wrapped around her protectively.

_July 24, 2009 (the next day)_

The next morning, Kya and Ash didn't speak a word to each other. Misty had told her that Delia had scolded him heavily after she went upstairs, but Kya didn't smile at that. She just nodded.

After they ate, Delia made an announcement. "Kya, I went and bought your ferry ticket to Sinnoh this morning, and you leave at 4 o'clock, so I thought we would all go shopping and get some new clothes for your journeys," she and Misty nodded happily while the boys groaned but got up anyway.

"Good! Now Kya, I've heard its cold in Sinnoh so we need to get you a coat and boots!"

…

After the shopping trip Kya had a new coat, some matching boots, black skinny jeans and a grey long-sleeve shirt to go under the coat. Misty had a new outfit that was just a slight spin-off of the one she had before and the boys had new jeans and new shirts.

It was 3:00 when they finished and went home; Kya packed her trusty black backpack with all her necessities and swung it over her shoulder before walking down the stairs and out the front door.

She nearly cried as she saw Ash, Brock and Misty on one side, and her mom, Tracey, and Professor Oak on the other. They had decided that everyone would part here.

She walked over and hugged Misty tightly, "I'm going to miss you so much… expect a really good birthday present when I see you again!" she whispered she her friend and released before going to hug Brock just as tight.

"Please, just don't let them starve," he chuckled at her

"Wouldn't dream of it!" she smiled as she let him go and nodded curtly to Ash before moving on to give Tracey, her mother, and the Prof. hugs.

As she finished hugging people, Prof. Oak pulled out two PokeDex's, a red and a purple, and handed the red to Ash and the purple to Kya.

"I've updated your PokeDex's with the data you need for where you're going. Ash's has information on pokemon in Johto, and Kya's has information on Sinnoh pokemon," he explained and the two teens thanked him.

Kya noticed that it was about 3:40 and decided that it was time for her to go. She pulled out Saphira's pokeball and released her, then mounted her serpentine body.

"I guess this is goodbye now…" she trailed off, "I'll contact you as soon as I get to a pokemon center mom! And Mist, I'll probably text you while I'm on the Ferry, it will be a long ride," she sighed at this and nudged Saphira with her foot, the signal for takeoff. She waved as she rose higher and then nudged Saphira to go faster.

"Let's go to Pallet Port, Saphira." and with that, they flew off towards the seaside edge of Pallet Town.

**A/N Holy crap that was the longest chapter I've ever written! **

**I have links to Kya's outfits on my profile if anybody wants to check those out. **

**Next chapter will be Kya's journey through Sinnoh, which I have a feeling will be ****very**** fun to write *wink wink* Sinnoh is basically her rebel stage in life and she goes though it with the one… the only… PAUL! All I can say is that Sinnoh better watch out!**

**Review!**


End file.
